


Una mano?

by choyema797



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day 2, JayTim Week, JayTimWeek2017, M/M, Summer, Summer Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choyema797/pseuds/choyema797
Summary: El verano en Gotham ha dejado mas que recuerdos olvidadizos, para Tim Drake le dejo el amor de su vida.





	Una mano?

Las vacaciones de verano apenas comenzaban, las autopistas se llenaban de carros de aquellos que se disponían a pasar estos meses lejos de la oscura ciudad Gotham, pero a pesar de la estación, el clima en Gotham se rehusaba a cambiar, o a aceptar que era verano, los cielos seguían con esas grandes nubes grises que anunciaban una posible lluvia la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a pesar de esto el sol salia, aunque era casi imposible captar algo de este por los característicos grandes y numerosos edificios de la ciudad, en estas fechas muchos jóvenes salían de casa a las calles en busca de un trabajo de verano, aquellos que te dejaban dinero extra y evitaban que las madres le reclamasen, los motivos de Tim Drake eran otros pero aun así muy parecidos, necesitaba ser mas "sociable" según su madre, y en cierta parte tenia razón, Tim contaba con muchas habilidades pero el prefería estar encerrado en su cuarto trabajando en algún proyecto o repasando lecciones de las múltiples actividades extracurriculares a las que asistía que salir fuera con amigos, los únicos que lograban sacarle de su caparazón era Bart y Conner pero para la desgracia de Tim (y para la señora Drake) estos se encontraban de vacaciones con su abuelo y padre respectivamente, no tardo mucho en encontrar un trabajo, una cafetería contrataba meseros y al ver el curriculum de Tim lo aceptaron sin rechistar, el dueño de la cafetería era en realidad el hijo del príncipe de Gotham, Dick Grayson.

Dick era muy agradable pero demasiado abierto, Tim no llevaba ni 2 horas con el mantel y ya le había contado toda su vida, le relato que había comprado el negocio para probar sus "habilidades en los negocios pequeños" (palabras del propio Bruce) a su padre adoptivo, Tim escucho atenta a cada una de las palabras, por modales y curiosidad.

Faltaba una hora para que cerraran la cafetería y para que el turno de Tim acabase, cuando entro un joven de pintas de chico malo, con todo y chaqueta de cuero, Tim no tardo mucho en ir a atenderle, con libreta en mano se paro en la mesa del joven y pronuncio con voz clara y amigable:

-Buenas noches y bienvenido a "W Coffe", que le puedo traer?  
-Disculpa si estas en el menú me encantaría pedirte. -respondió Jason distraído en el celular al terminar la frase le dio una sonrisa seductora a Tim el cual se encontraba sonrojado, los nervios del nuevo mesero crecían de manera acelerada.-  
-Disculpa? -pregunto ante todo confundida el menor, Dick llego de manera rapida y le dijo que el tomaría la orden que fuese con el cliente de la mesa 4, con esto el menor se fue confundido, atendió a la joven con una sonrisa tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido en la mesa del joven de mechón blanco.

-Jason deja de ligarte a mis trabajadores -dijo Dick con gesto molesto, era el quinto de ese mes y Dick empezaba a irritarle esto ya que de los cinco, dos habían renunciado.-  
-No es mi culpa que contrates a personas bonitas Dickie -respondió guiñándole el ojo a su hermano el cual se fue a paso lento por el siguiente cliente- Oh por cierto quiero un pie de manzana- recibió como respuesta el dedo de en medio de su hermano, rió y siguió contestando mensajes en su celular.-

Semanas habían pasado desde ese primer día de trabajo para Tim, en las cuales había seguido su labor en el café, sus turnos siempre eran los vespertinos, sin comentar que para su mala suerte Dick solo daba vueltas ahí en las tardes, justo cuando su turno comenzaba, aunque siempre se topaba con Jason, el que le había coqueteado el primer día, aunque siguió coqueteando con Tim, pero este aprendió a evadir sus dulces palabras y limitarse a tomar su orden.

Termino de despedirse de sus compañeros y de cerrar el establecimiento, subió a su auto pero este no encendía, eran las once de la noche y se encontraba varado en la ciudad más peligrosa del mundo, maldijo su suerte y espero un milagro, saco su celular dispuesto a llamar a su madre para que fuese a recogerlo pero recordó que salieron de la ciudad a un viaje de negocios, busco el numero de alguien que lo pudiese recoger a esas horas, tocaron su vidrio y casi sentía su corazón pararse, hasta que noto que era Jason, respiro aliviado y salio a saludarle.

-Que haces aquí a estas horas babybird? es peligroso -le preguntó Jason con ese apodo que le puso una semana atrás-  
-Mi carro no enciende y no tengo a nadie disponible para recogerme  
-Pues si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa-dijo con una sonrisa sincera, Tim correspondió a esta sonrisa y accedió, Jason lo llevó en su lujoso camioneta, al llegar a la puerta de su casa, Tim tomó coraje y finalmente le dio un beso a Jason, siendo gustosamente correspondido.

Para el final de verano todo volvio a la normalidad, las noches despedían al no muy buen aceptado verano para volver a las lluvias de agosto, las clases empezaban nuevamente llenando la cabeza de los jóvenes de estrés haciéndoles olvidar el verano sus acontecimientos, los coches que alguna vez en el transcurso de las vacaciones transitaban nuevamente las sucias calles en las tardes donde el sol raramente se veía, pero para Tim Drake el verano le deja más que recuerdos olvidadizos, ese verano le presente al amor de su vida el cual le recogía de la escuela y hacía de sus días los mejores.

 

Si antes hubiera sabido que todo lo que he sufrido me llevaría hasta ti, no dudaría en cometer los mismos errores, ya que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Tim.


End file.
